eliminateprofandomcom-20200213-history
Lift
Lift is centered around a large open room. In the center of the ground floor is a large lift that takes you up to the first floor. Platforms run around the edge of this area, providing a sniper a view to the ground floor. There are several corridors off of the lower level, leading to the higher level and powerups. There is a third level which has a couple of vantage points for sniping; these are accessible by Jet Pack, Gravity Hook, a high jump ability, or a lucky spawn (1/8 chance). Strategy Once again, learn the spawn locations of the powerups and be wary of the potential sniper spots. It is common spot for snipers to be on the highest platform overlooking the first floor and also on the first floor itself, looking down to ground floor. As with Onrail, and likely due to the openness of the map, most strategies will work effectively on this map. One tactic that works well is to grab the Damage Amplifier on the lift and attack opponents normally. This works best when you spot someone attacking from the first floor (Even though this strategy is risky due to the fact that it leaves you completely open to almost every single open angle in the map). Another tactic is to grab the Jet Pack and fly around whilst shooting players, so the big open area makes flying around convenient. Since many armors have low jump, if someone comes running toward you with a Berserker Shield, quickly jump onto the main lift and stand there. Meanwhile the opponent will be unable to get onto the lift too and the shield will wear off. Be aware while standing on the lift because you are in the center of the map and are a easy target. An alternate is that you can grab one of the three Acceleration powerups and run away from someone with a Berserker Shield. Depending on your skill rating, Lift can have a number of options. If your skill is low, no one will care about the Berserker Shield and they will have an open battle in the big room. However, in higher-skill matches, most of the action will take place in that one corridor as everyone tries to get that free kill. Lift may have the best place to camp for a Berserker Shield in the game, because you're protected on three sides. Sniping Sniping is actually fairly hard on this map. Of course, there is the sniping platforms on the third level, but if you are up there, for some reason, every one hates your guts and want to kill you. Be careful while sniping on those of angry people without grav hooks that shoot at you from the second story, jetpack gunners that jetpack up to you to get a better angle at killing you, and other grav hook users that are just jealous of you, cuz you were up there first. These are the most dangerous people to a sniper in lift because of the time it takes to turn around 180 degrees, while if they were smart, the turned around in mid grav hook flight. Also, watch out for spawns. When up there, snipe people below you and coming at you. Also, you can always retreat in your little cave if you are low on health, and if they insist on shooting at you, someone else, will probably pick them off. You can also grav hook to a corner of the map and shoot from there. People expect that less, they expect you to be in the sniping hidey holes, where most snipers go at the beginning of the match. Powerups *1 berserker shield *2 jet packs *I cloaking field *2 accelerations *2 health recharges *1 damage amplifier Category:Maps